Discussion
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Beast Boy is feeling down after the fight with The Brotherhood of Evil and finds comfort from an unlikely friend.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

DISCUSSION

*Knock Knock* Beast Boy looked over at the gym door to see Robin standing there.

"Can I come in?" The leader asked.

"You're the leader. You can do whatever you want." Beast Boy replied with a shrug.

"But it's our home, and it depends on whether or not you want company." Robin said.

Beast Boy sighed, "Come on in."

Robin sat down on a bench, but didn't say anything.

"So what's on your mind?" Beast Boy spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Robin asked.

"Great, you're going to get all shrinky-dink on me." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Not exactly. I just want to know what's bothering you. Like you said, I am the leader and as the leader it's my job to make sure all my teammates are okay." Robin answered.

"Alright." Beast Boy grabbed a pair of rings that were hanging from the ceiling. "What's bothering me is that yesterday I stepped up and played your role as leader, but after we won everyone still treated me like the team goof ball. No one said good job or thanks."

"No one ever thanks me." Robin pointed out.

"Are you kidding me, Dude? When you do something right you get praise all the time." Beast Boy said, doing a flip.

Robin's eyes widened for a moment before he quickly became stoic again, "I don't ever hear it. Look, Beast Boy, when you do something right you shouldn't expect a thank you. You should feel good about yourself, because you did step up." He said.

"I know, but I thought I'd get a little gratitude." Beast Boy sighed.

"I may not have said it, but I definitely appreciated it, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better." Robin admitted with reassurance.

Beast Boy smiled.

"You did an incredible job and you know from the time we first met to now you've really grown up a lot." Robin praised.

A silence settled over the two heroes.

Robin snickered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shook his head, "I was just thinking how I used to act like you when I was younger."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in disbelief, "_You_ like_ me_? I don't see it."

"I was a carefree kid once too you know. I loved to joke around and play pranks on my friends. I remember this one I pulled when I was still living in Gotham. I woke up real early one morning and went outside to crawl under a hole in the house to rearrange the plumbing (It's a cartoon give me a break!) in Batgirl's bathroom. After I finished I went back inside to wait for that satisfying scream of surprise. Well a few hours later I finally got what I wanted." Robin told with an evil grin on his face.

"What happened?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I ran to see my handiwork and couldn't hold my laughter. Batgirl was completely covered in mud!" Robin cackled with glee.

Beast Boy cracked up even harder.

"Now don't get me wrong I did get in trouble, but it was so worth it." Robin explained.

"What did she do to you?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he could control himself.

"She damaged my motorcycle so I decided to damage something she loved." Robin answered.

"Her bathtub?" BB asked, confused.

Robin's grin widened, "No, her hair."

Beast Boy started laughing again then asked, "So why are you so serious now?"

The masked teen shrugged. "I grew up faster then most. Gotham can turn even the sweetest kid into a cold, heartless vessel. I got out soon enough, but unfortunately I saw some things before deciding to get out. Cruel creatures still walk those streets."

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Listen, I know at times it may seem like you don't belong, but trust me you. I'm the one who guides you all, Starfire's the peace maker, Cyborg's the big brother, and Raven's the adviser even if we get on her nerves at times, and you are the most important. You're the comic relief. You make sure that everyone is happy and the one's that aren't you work hard to put a smile on their face." Robin informed him.

"Guess you're taking over my job today." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Guess so." Robin chuckled.

"Thanks, Dude."

"No problem. No do you to continue to talk or do you want to spar?" Robin asked with a determined look.

Beast Boy grinned and agreed to the challenge.


End file.
